Of Snow
by Kitsunegirls
Summary: Sakura discovers the wonders of winter, including snow. L isn't quite as enthusiastic. LxSakura


Snow

"Oh wow, the snow is so beautiful," Haruno Sakura gasped softly to herself. She kneeled next to the darkly tinted glass of the task force headquarters with her arms crossed and resting on the window sill. She watched the falling snow in awe, as though a child again. Sakura sighed and rested her chin on top of her arms, closing her eyes in a peaceful manner she listen to her own breathing. Then there it was. That gentle almost undetectable movement behind her. She had to force down the smile she felt blooming on her face. She let him get just a bit closer and then... "Ryuuzaki what on earth are you doing?" He froze his eyes glued to her unmoving form.

"How did you know?"

"How did I know what?"

Now she really did smile she could picture his face behind her with narrowed eyes and childish frustration written all over it. Ever since she had begun her tirade of sneaking up behind him, he had decided to return the favors, but so far the score was Sakura:117, L:0. And she was absolutely loving it. "How did you know that I was behind you? I was so quiet," Ryuzaki protested, and Sakura imagined that she could see the small, calculating frown on his face. "You were quiet... but not quiet enough. You have to be silent, utterly noiseless. You're getting there, trust me. You're really close..."

"Is this close enough?" The sudden voice in her ear made her jump, and she half-turned to smile up at the detective. "Very close. In fact, if you get just a little closer you might just be able to pull it off..." Seeing the confusion on his face, Sakura sighed and leaned in, planting a kiss firmly on his lips before drawing back to peer once again at the snow. "Hey," L protested. "Why'd you pull away?" She reached back and slapped him gently, gesturing to the snow. "It's so pretty," She sighed dreamily, watching the thick, fat flakes drift down from the sky. "We don't get snow back at home. We're missing out, I think," Sakura said, letting her hand rest longingly on the glass. "Well, not exactly. It may be pretty but the snow often times causes more harm than good. It covers roadways, freezes and creates icy surfaces, floods the land when melted, and is just a mess overall," Ryuzaki commented, and Sakura frowned back at him.

"Don't ruin it for me. But I mean, come on. It's got to be good for something." L thought for a minute before nodding. "You can have snowball fights, build snowmen and snow forts, and play in it." "You can play in it!?" Sakura asked excitedly, turning around to stare hopefully up at the detective. "No," he said firmly, crossing his arms over his chest. "You are not going outside to play in the snow." Sakura pouted, making big puppy-dog eyes at him. "Please, Ryuzaki? It'll only be for a while, I promise....just let me outside for a little while?" She leaned into him, snuggling in close.

"I know what you're doing," L grumbled, gently pushing her away. "You've tried this before with the shopping. Well, it's not going to work this time! I've found a way to resist your charms, and I'm going to put it to use now." "Oh really?" Sakura asked, raising an eyebrow skeptically. "Yes," He proclaimed triumphantly. "It's called closing my eyes so I can't see you when you seduce me." He firmly shut his eyes, grinning with the glory of victory. "In terms of plans, that one sucks," Sakura said flatly, sighing with exasperation. "Because you don't have to see me to still be seduced by me, no duh." She crawled onto his lap, snuggling into the detective.

Sakura grinned and then looped her arms around Ryuzaki's neck, drawing her nose down his jawline. "Is it working?" She asked. "No," he replied, but the word was after a pause and came out sounding like it was the opposite of what he meant. "I think it is," Sakura replied, giggling internally and gently kissing his cheek.

"How about now?"

"Same answer," Came L's reply, but it sounded rather weak. "Mmmm. You're tough," She said with mock seriousness. "I might just have to do something... drastic," Sakura said seductively, running her hands down his chest and towards the hem of his shirt. "Okay! Okay! Fine! Go play in the snow, just stop touching me!" Ryuzaki practically shouted, disentangling himself from Sakura's hold and tumbling backwards. She giggled and then swooped in and planted a kiss on his cheek before bouncing up and out the door, presumably to the courtyard below.

"Stupid seductive has-no-decency person who would do bad things in the lobby..." The detective grumbled, crawling forward to peer out the window. The pinkette was currently frolicking through the snow, kicking up huge clumps of the fluffy white material. She suddenly flopped down onto her back and pumped her arms and legs from side to side, making a snow angel, before leaping back to her feet and scooping up handfuls of snow and packing them into round shapes; snowballs. She glanced up at the window, spotted Ryuzaki, and grinned deviously.

A moment later the hard-packed ball of snow smacked into the window, exploding into whiteness and sticking to the window. L stuck out his tongue at the girl below to which he only got another snowball thrown at the window. A moment later he heard a mufled sort of shout and leaned in, pressing his ear against the window. "Come play with me!" He heard Sakura shout, and he drew back, shaking his head. "Please?!" He heard, and he shook his head with more vigor. "PLEASE?!" Sakura screamed, and he sighed. She was never going to stop, was she? "Fine," He said, glaring out the window at her.

Several minutes later the door to the courtyard opened up and a figure came strolling out. Sakura snorted, seeing Ryuzaki's appearance. "What the hell are you wearing?" She asked, eyeing his large puffy coat, fluffy hat, scarf and mittens. "It's cold," He grumbled, sticking out his tongue. "Not that cold," Sakura protested, tugging his scarf off and looping it around her own neck. "We're not all ninja with an amazing tolerance to cold, you know," Ryuzaki complained, letting Sakura lead him into the deeper snow. "Hey - what're you do-" He was cut off when a snowball suddenly exploded in his face, and he toppled backwards in surprise, landing in a heap of snow. "That's not fair," L protested, glaring up at Sakura. "I wasn't ready for that." "You are now," She chimed, and a moment later he was bombarded with several more snowballs. "Hey!" The detective yelled, making his way back to his feet. "You're asking for it," he said, and then ducked as a snowball flew over his head.

Sakura laughed at his expression before she was hit in the face with a snowball, and she spluttered into silence. Soon after she was hit by three more snowballs. "Truce!" Sakura shrieked, laughing and wiping snow out of her eyes. "Bastard! You didn't tell me that you could make snowballs that fast," She complained, plodding over to Ryuzaki. "You never let me tell you. If I recall correctly, you hit me in the face with a snowball before I could say anything, thank you very much." Sakura sighed, poking his jacket. "True, I suppose. But you know what I want to do now?" She asked, and L sighed. "What is it now?" He asked, and then was abruptly silent when Sakura kissed him. "That's okay with me," He said after pulling away, to which he ronly response was to just pull him back in.

However their gushy moment was not to last. Seconds into the kiss, a huge pile of snow suddenly came crashing down on them, falling down the backs of clothes and sticking to hair and clothes. "I WIN!" Came a shriek from above, and Sakura and Ryuzaki glanced up to see Matsuda standing on the roof, one fist raised triumphantly in the air. "Shut up, Matsuda," Sakura called in reply, and then kissed L again anyways.

* * *

**A.N: ****Happy winter everyone! For us winter includes very cold temperatures and snow, which we currently have a few good inches of. Maybe that's where this came from? Kitsunegirl1 had the original idea as to which Kitsunegirl2 wrote the rest of it and built the story. Yay teamwork. But we're sorry that we've been so so laaaaaazy lately - we do have lives, you know! School, band, extracurricular activities.... and procrastination. Always a good healthy dose of procrastination. Right? ....No. Anyways read and review! Reviews loved specially. :3 Peace out!**

**Don't own Death Note or Naruto...**


End file.
